Darkero
by Darkero12
Summary: (Also This is Series 2, series 1 will be uploaded) Years After the War of the Elemental Citadel. Darkero had a son known to the world as Dayton. He and his group of friends have stumbled onto a old evil. Now a new war will begin, and this time the Light, won't save them.


Dayton's POV

"Wow I can't believe we came this far to find a dead end" Royke says. Royke is my best friend whos been there for me in the darkest of times. My name is Dayton (Lolz dont ask for my last name) and this is my father's journal (Darkero's and Markus's). It was given to us to write down what we did as they did when there were our age. I read his journal and it was so cool what he did. All he does now is sit on his Throne of Elements and watch the world revolve. He told us to make a group so we did. It's me, Royke, Aiyana, Flare, Vicious, Riku and our protector, FireStar. Lately nothing seems to happen ever since my father killed The Guardian of Power. Soon a real adventure will begin you know, every time we write in this journal. Our original guardian was Ghost but he died in The Battle of the Elemental Citadel.

Royke's POV  
Oh my god, I'm so bored, nothing to do but train and go to school. My names Royke (you would know if u read the thing highlighted). I turn my head to Dayton, pointing at something happening outside of the school.  
"Look" He says.  
"Is that Zure" Aiyana says.  
I don't know why but I think Aiyana likes Dayton. Let me mark that out before she reads it.  
Aiyana's POV  
"Aiyana, Aiyana, Aiyana!" I hear Flare scream. "What! "I yell.  
"Where's the other's" I say.  
"Duck, Flare!" I yell. I slash against the Dark Knights head knocking him unconscious  
"Dark Knights everywhere and they're not on our side from what I can tell." I say. I flip onto my side trying to avoid the comes speed of a destructive girl. I watch her kill everything in her way, from what I can tell her element is light.  
"Dangg!" I hear Royke and Dayton say.  
"Wow, she's cute" I hear Flare tell the guys.  
Dayton's POV  
"Are you Dayton" She asks.  
"Yes" I answer. She brushes some of the hair out of my face.  
"Nice to meet you I'm Miyuki" She smiles at me.  
Riku whispers "Do you see her hair dude"  
Her hair wasn't blond it was a red color not bloody red but a really nice red.  
"I wanted to know if I could join you 5 on your journey you know" She says. "  
Wow thats random" I say. She gives me a huge hug making me feel really good.  
"Please" She begs  
"Yes" I say turning my head looking at Royke.  
All he does is shrug at me and walk off.  
Riku's POV  
Now there's six of us and our mission is to find out exactly what is happening. We found some notes in a dark knights pocket that leads all the evidence to DarkFire's Castle. Knowing with us there's going to be a huge battle there. Not sure if Dayton's going to be able to fight DK's (Dark knights) when he's making goo-goo eyes at Miyuki. (Dayton= Faggot)  
Vicious POV  
"DAYTON" I yell.

"What" he says.

"Look" Royke says.

"Were too late, there close to the throne room" Aiyana says.

"So what we can stop them there" Dayton says. I feel arrows fly right past my neck. I rush at the enemy feeling there aura. I use the power of thunder sending down lightning bolts.

"Is that who I think it is?" Dayton says.

"He's dead it can't be" Royke whispers. Zeru walk's up to the throne.

"Son of Darkero's" he says.

"How are you alive" Dayton says.

"Ever heard rumors of Acherus the great being of power" Zeru says.

"It's a myth" I say.

"If it was a myth how would I be alive" He says.

"Were a lot stronger than in the past Zeru" FireStar says.

"Dark Lord the King Of Darkness is here" The Dark Knight says.

"Good, Good" Zeru says. I watch as the sun turns dark.

"Yup it's Zure" I say.  
Dayton's Pov  
You know it's hard being 12 and fighting someone stronger, faster, and wiser than you.

"Die U evil Guy" Vicious yells.

"Sad punchline bro" I say. I watch as Zeru slice down my brethren as if they were toys.

"Zerus Down!" Aiyana yells.

"Of course u kicked him in the nuts" I say

I watch as he hits Ai straight in the chest slamming her against the wall.

"That Fag has super nuts" Royke whispers.

I side kick him in his neck hoping to injure him.

Royke's POV  
I remember waking up finding only Dayton, Aiyana, Miyuki, and Riku. No FireStar or Vicious last time Last I saw they went for Zeru's ship. I watch as Dayton carries Miyuki and fly's telling me to get Aiyana and let's go. "Were in another dimension how are we going to get to The Gods of Power anytime soon". Dayton says. "We can't I think we have to do this without them" I say. "First we need to find Zure, FireStar, and Vicious". "So we're going to Death City I guess". Dayton says. "I guess we are aren't we" Miyuki says. On our way there we see a large ship "Is that Zeru's ship or A Gods OF Power ship" Aiyana says. "It's Zeru's of course it has Zeru written on the side" Riku says. "Well here we go" I say.  
Miyuki's POV  
Wow I can't believe they really let me write in there journal.


End file.
